1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine, a linear motion electrical machine, and a wind generator system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in prior art rotating and linear motion electrical machines, one permanent magnet is used to form one magnetic pole.